Elsanna Alphabet
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Just like the title says! I'll post a short story based on a word/phrase starting with each letter of the alphabet! Rated M for smut (though there's a lot of fluff, too!) Don't like Elsanna/Icest? Don't read!
1. A - Almost

**Hello! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Aurora! (Yes, I was named after the princess lol)**

**If you haven't read my fanfictions before, welcome! For those of you who have, welcome back! :D**

**I'm still writing "Monster" so don't think this will slow me down :P**

**WARNING: This contains Elsanna stuff (obviously) and that includes fluff and smut. So if you have a problem with it, don't read. **

**So I got a huuuge prompt from one of my friends which was an Elsanna Alphabet thing! Each title will be a letter of the alphabet and the story has to relate to that word/phrase. **

** So y'all should give me words and/or phrases! (I have a list my friend made but I wanna see what you guys want!) If I use your idea, I'll credit you in the beginning of the chapter! **

** Also, if you guys give me a word/phrase, give me an idea of what you want from it! I'll do my best to stick with it :P**

** So anyway, my friend gave me this one and I just HAD to do it. It was too perfect.**

** So here it is, letter A!**

* * *

_**Always**_

Loud screams from down the hall jolted a sleeping blonde from her peaceful slumber. Her bright blue eyes opened wide in panic.

"Anna!" She gasped, throwing her purple covers off of her small frame before charging out of her bedroom.

She bolted down the hall, her heart racing with fear and adrenaline.

She burst into another room, where a redhead was flailing about on her bed, the covers trapping her limbs in her unseen terror.

"E-Elsa!" The redhead screamed around a loud sob.

The blonde reacted quickly, hopping on the bed and gently taking the redhead's hands in her own. It was a feeble attempt, and only caused the younger girl to panic more.

"Anna!" The blonde hushed. "Anna, it's okay, it's me, Elsa!"

The flailing slowed to a halt and blue eyes slowly opened.

Anna's eyes met her sister's worried gaze and almost instantly the girl burst into tears.

Elsa let the girl collapse into her arms and held on tightly as she sobbed hard into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Anna, I've got you." The blonde cooed softly, rocking back and forth to soothe the girl's cries.

"I-It was the nightmare again," Anna sniffled into Elsa's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked gently. The girl had been having the same nightmare for weeks, but she never told Elsa about it. She wanted to know so she could help.

_I hate feeling so helpless,_ Elsa sighed internally.

"Y-Yeah." Anna pulled away and looked into Elsa's blue eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. _She wants to talk about it for once? _

"I-I was running down the fjord. It was frozen over, and there was a terrible blizzard." She paused and took a deep, calming breath. "I-I was so cold. Colder than I've ever felt. Frost was starting to cover my whole body." Elsa knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the day she saved her from Hans. The day of the Great Thaw (as the people had so lovingly called it). "I could barely move and... and I looked over and saw Hans pulling his sword out. You were just sitting there. I wanted to call out to you, b-but I couldn't..." Tears started to gather in her eyes once again. "I couldn't move at all, a-and he... he..." She erupted in a series of sobs and broken words and Elsa could only hug her close. "I-I was so scared, Elsa. There was blood everywhere. I-I couldn't save you. Y-You left me..."

Elsa's heart broke and she hugged the redhead tighter against her body.

"It's okay, Anna, I'm here." She cooed. "Hans didn't hurt me, I'm still here. I'll never leave you again." She kissed her forehead softly.

"C-Can you stay in here tonight?" Anna requested shyly.

"Of course," Elsa smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Anna."  
She felt the younger girl's lips curl into a smile against her shoulder. "I know."

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" The queen offered.

She watched as Anna pulled away, her blue eyes bright with happiness. "Yes!"

The blonde chuckled and stood up. "I'll be right back, snowflake."

"Okay!" Anna swung her legs back and forth over the side of the bed as her older sister walked away.

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was tentative as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna quirked an eyebrow. Her sister was never this shy around her. "You can tell me anything."

"I... what was it like?"

Anna tilted her head in confusion. "What was what like?"

"B-Being... being frozen." Elsa bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. "Forget I asked. That was too personal. I mean, it's not really my business and I don't want you to get uncomfortable or scared again and-"

"Elsa!" The redhead chuckled. "It's fine! I'll be fine." She looked down into her mug. "It was scary, to be honest. I could feel every muscle in my body go numb. It was like leaving my own body. I couldn't control it." Her eyes glazed over at the memory. "And when I felt it all freeze, I had to sit there and watch as Hans's sword came down and connected with my hand. I couldn't feel it at all, and that was absolutely terrifying. I was afraid I would break." She paused for a moment.

"And then... then you came over and... the look in your eyes... it was so strange to see you look so scared and so sad." She smiled faintly. "I spent my whole life thinking I did something wrong, and that you hated me. But when you saw me like that, and I saw the look in your eyes, I realized that you loved me more than anything. You looked like I was the most important thing in your life and it felt so _nice _knowing I was loved by you." She looked back up to meet Elsa's softening gaze.

"And thawing was the best part. I felt every limb gain control and it was amazing. It felt like that long stretch you have in the morning, when you test each of your muscles and prepare them for the day." She smiled even more. "And I got to hug you, finally. Freezing was scary, but I didn't care, because I knew you loved me."  
Elsa allowed a single tear to drip down her cheek before wiping it away. She put her mug down and pulled Anna into a loving hug.

"I love you so, so much, Anna." Elsa kissed the younger girl's cheek gently. "I never stopped. I could _never_ hate you. I love you, Anna."

"You'll always love me?" Anna felt her own eyes begin to tear up.

"Yes," Elsa murmured. "Always."

And for the second time in her life, Anna felt like the most important thing in the world.

_Elsa loves me. She'll always love me. And I love her. Always._

* * *

**So it's a little short, but the other chapters will be longer. **

**Like I said if you want to suggest something go right on ahead! You can PM me or review or say so on tumblr (whynotelsanna . tumblr . com) and I will ALWAYS credit you at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Thanks so much for reading and if you liked it go ahead and tell me by reviewing! Also, tell me if I should keep going with this!  
**

**Until next time, dearies!**

**xoxo**


	2. B - Because

**This is very, very short, but I'm absolutely sleep-deprived and feeling quite creative. That being said, I'm sorry for the delay! I lacked inspiration and ended up changing the story _over and over_. But this is the result of my over-thinking!  
**

**I actually really like this one, and might actually make a story out of it. Tell me if I should!**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading this and please review!**

* * *

_**Because**_

A cool breeze shook bright green leaves from their perches upon dark brown trees. The emerald grass danced with the wind, colliding with happy dandelions and wildflowers as they, too, waved with the wind.

The golden sun sent warm rays around the small valley, reflecting off of the surface of a bright blue dirt bike and a rushing river.

Birds and bugs sang their Summer Songs, their voices carrying throughout the land. The silent _wsshhh_ of the river filled the air.

Beneath a tall pine, two girls were laid upon their backs.

One had two copper braids splayed lazily beside her head. Her pale cheeks and dainty were littered with freckles and a light pink blush. Her eyes were a bright, curious blue. Her light pink lips were pulled into a small, content smile. She wore a magenta tank top with a low U neck that clung to her curves and highlighted her bust nicely. Her jeans were a faded blue, and her red converse shoes were dirty and worn.

Beside her laid a girl with platinum blonde hair, which was pulled into a lazy braid that hung loosely on her shoulder. Her skin was a ghostly pale, but beautiful nonetheless. Her lips were a dark shade of red and her eyes were a bright aqua. She had deep purple eyeshadow beneath perfect eyebrows. She wore a tight, icy blue v-neck that clung to her athletic frame. Her jeans were faded and had a few tears in them. She wore high-heeled boots that went up her shin to just below her knees.

The silence between them was calm as they enjoyed the others company.

It was the redhead who broke the silence.

"Elsa?" She murmured softly, as if afraid to break the silence. "I don't want this summer to end..."

"I don't either, Anna," the blonde, Elsa, sighed sadly.

The two had spent a long, happy summer together. It was terrifying at first (as they both had to face their sexualities head-on) but now... now it was happy and full of love. Through their short time together, the two had found themselves completely and undeniably in love with each other.

Anna turned onto her side to face Elsa, so Elsa did the same.

"It's crazy, y'know?" Anna smiled faintly. "How, in just a few weeks, we went from being awkward friends to... _this._"

"To being so crazily in love the mere _thought_ of you leaving is impossible to face?" Elsa smiled as well.

Anna looked down at the grass for a moment. "How someone as perfect as _you_ could fall in love with someone as foolish and clumsy as _me_."

"Clumsy? Definitely." Elsa chuckled as her gaze softened. "But foolish? Never. Anna, you're as perfect as they come."

Anna looked up at the woman with teary eyes. "I... I don't want to leave you."

Elsa frowned and pulled the redhead into her. The smaller girl curled into her love and placed her head between the blonde's pale shoulder and neck.

"It's okay, snowflake," Elsa cooed gently. "I promise, I will always love you."

"B-But... w-we'll be _three_ states away. That's so far..." Anna whimpered.

"I don't care if you go halfway across the world. I will always be with you. I'll never leave your side, Anna."

"You're only 17. And I'm only 16. Neither of us can go to the other and stay."

"As soon as I turn 18, I'm moving. I'm leaving Weselton, my fucking stepfather, and I'm coming to Arendelle. I don't care who tries to stop me. I'll do anything to be with you."

"But if _he_ looks for you-"

"Don't think about that." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead softly. "I'll do everything in my power to keep him away from us. Away from you."

"But-"

"But _nothing_. He won't find us. He won't find me. He won't find you."

"I love you so, so much." Anna whispered, a silent tear flowing down her freckled cheek.

"I love you too, snowflake." Elsa leaned down and kissed the girl gently on the lips.

"But _why_? Out of all the people in the world, how could you fall in love with _me_?"

"Because," Elsa smiled happily. "Because every freckle is like a ray of sunshine smiling at me."

"That's so cheesy," Anna chuckled.

"I'm not finished." Elsa smirked. "Because your little pink lips, when they're pulled into a smile, are the most beautiful things in the world. Your hair is my own waterfall of molten copper. Your eyes are the bluest of all oceans, and I want to drown in them every time I look at you." Elsa's eyes began to tear up a little. "Because, you are everything that is good in this miserable stinking world." She huffed out a laugh as a tear fell down her flawless pale cheek. "Hell, Anna... you _are_ my world."

Anna's own tears fell and she pulled Elsa into a passionate kiss. She mustered all her feelings into that kiss, allowing herself to fall for Elsa all over again.

"Now it's my turn, huh?" She murmured with a laugh. "Your hair is my moon, guiding me through the darkest night-"

"_Now_ who's being cheesy?" Elsa wiped a tear away.

"I'm not finished." Anna kissed a tear away. "Your voice is an angel's, so soft and warm. Your laugh is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Your eyes... oh, your eyes. They're the clearest summer day." Anna's eyes glossed over with tears. "You're my everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa murmured. "Who knows where I'd be without you?"

_In a casket,_ Elsa answered her own question internally. Yes, before Anna had come along, she'd wanted to die so, so badly. She'd have given anything to get into an accident on her bike. Anything to get away from that hellhole she'd called home.

"I love you," Anna whispered, capturing Elsa's lips in a soothing kiss. She'd known what was on the blonde's mind. "And no matter what happens, no matter what that _bastard_ does to you, I always will."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" Elsa smiled.

"Existed." Anna answered.

They watched, from their spot under their pine tree (the one with their initials carved into it), as the sun became orange at settled behind the farthest mountain. It was then that they knew for sure: they would always be together.

Because they belonged together.

* * *

**Like I said, I LOVE THIS ONE. I love it like a child. I think I'm gonna make a story out of it. What do you lovely folks think? Any suggestions for C?  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Until next time my little darlings~**

**xoxo**


End file.
